Everything You Want
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: Already having to deal with the pressures of high school as a freshman, all Kagome Higurashi needs is to be told that she's moving to the other side of the country. Between guys, band, and crazy rednecks, how is she ever going to graduate? Inu x Kag R
1. He's everything i want

Sorry it's been such a long time!!! I'm gonna keep this pretty short but no complainin'. I think I'm going to switch over to writing twilight stories for awhile. Let's see if that gets me anywhere!!! Bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

KPOV

"What the hell is that noise?!" I yelled at my best friend Sango. This loud yelling was driving me absolutely insane!

"Kagome! Stop yelling at me for the last time!!! And what noise are you talking about?" Sango asked me.

Ok, I get it. Sango was frustrated with me. Why you ask? Two words: Inuyasha Takahashi. Yes, one guy was driving us both absolutely insane. Me, because I was practically in love with the guy and Sango because we had been talking about him for the past hour and a half.

"That pounding noise. Some one won't stop pounding on the goddamned table!!!" I said through gritted teeth. This was really starting to bug me now.

"It's just the person behind you. He's listening to music and pounding on the table to the beat." She responded, trying not to laugh at my stupidity.

"How many states is it legal to kill some one?" I asked seriously.

"All of 'em stupid!" She laughed.

"Whatever." I said as I got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Sango. I'm goin' home to talk to Roku."

"Later." She said as she also got up and left.

As soon as I got home I stormed into my room. I hastily turned on the computer and signed on to my stupid instant messenger thing. As soon as I was logged on a pop-up flashed onto my screen.

'Would you like to join me in a chat Kage? – Roku'

I clicked 'Accept Invite" and was launched into the chat room. Me and Miroku were the only ones in it, complete privacy.

(**emocheese** is Roku, **emoblue **is Kage)

emocheese: hello kage. how r u?

emoblue: hey roku. u kno how it is…

emocheese: y don't u just talk 2 him? we only hav 2 days left of skool…

emoblue: i just cant roku ok?

emocheese: ur gonna regret it…

emoblue: i know, i kno, but u didn't hear wat Breezy said about him 2day!

emocheese: enlighten me

emoblue: she said that her friend dated Inu awhile back and that he's nothing but a player. she says that i'm waaaaay 2 good 4 him!!!!

emocheese: u kno that Breezy's just a jealous lyin' bitch. don't worry bout it

emoblue: he's a senior and he's graduating in 2 days neways….it don't matter.

emocheese: kagome….

emoblue: later roku, gotta go.

_emoblue has signed off._

The next morning I sped to school because, once again, I was running late. 'Like always.' I thought. Just as I rounded the corner I ran into a hard chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry…" I said as I looked up. My jaw almost dropped; it was Inuyasha!!!

"Hey, no problem. You're Kagome right?" He said lightly.

"Y-yeah. I am. Uhh…if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here when class already started?" I shakily responded.

"Late again. No biggie. I gotta go though. See ya later Kage!" He yelled as he ran off to class.

"Bye Inu…" I said dreamily as I walked towards my class.

School went by uneventfully up until lunch. I walked over towards Sango and Rin like always when Ayame walked over.

"Hey Aya. Haven't seen you in awhile. Now that you're the Anime Club Vice Pres. And all…" I said casually as I gave her a hug.

"Hey Kage. Just wanted to ask you, Sango and Rin if you guys were playing at graduation tomorrow?" she asked as she backed off a little. I went to say something when Rin jumped in and said something.

"Of course Kage is going! Her _lover _is graduating tomorrow!!! Why wouldn't she be there?" Rin yelled excitedly. "Sango's going to because Roku's graduating too. I can't thought, I've got sixth period…I don't get to see Sesshy."

"Oh, ok. Later then." Ayame said as she walked off.

"Weird chick she is." Said Sango dully.

"_Hey everybody! It's time for the seniors' final good-bye!!! Come up to the stage and listen to the talents we have here!" _the lunchtime announcers said.

"Oh why the hell not? I'm not going to be here next year anyways! Let's go!" I said to Sango and Rin.

"Sure." They both responded.

A whole bunch of people were doing stupid things. Pink-O made farting sounds with his trombone, Starkey lifted Sonia in the air and spun her around, Tina and Ali played a tenor sax duet, Cashmere and Rankin played a game of volleyball, Mark, Jedd, and Jacob did some stupid little dance and stuff, and finally, it was Inuyasha's turn. I looked up at him in awe. He was wearing my favorite outfit of his: his brown shirt with a guitar going up the front and his faded denim jeans. God he was beautiful.

"Uhh I'm gonna sing a song for some one that I know, but I don't think that she knows me. It's called 'Everything You Want' and it's by Vertical Horizon." He said as Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru jumped on stage to play the other parts.

As the guitar and synth started some riffs Inuyasha stepped up to the mic and started to sing.

"Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why."

At that moment I looked up at Inuyasha in a new light. I had never seen this side to him before. He was always joking around with his friends or doing something stupid. Never had I seen him be so, so, well, so _emotional._ He and his friends walked off the stage and over into first court. I looked straight over to Sango.

"Umm. Why don't we go see the Shichinintai brothers shall we?" She suggested and we started to walk towards first court. When we got over there Jakotsu ran right at me and gave me a hug.

"My darling Kagome! Did you hear him? Did you hear Inuyasha?! Have you heard the rumor about his song yet?" He asked excitedly.

"Jakotsu, he just now sang it and rumors have already started?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, yes Kagome! They're about _you_." He stated.

"About me?" I asked incredulously, "What could possibly be said about _me_?"

"Rumor is that he sung that song for you." He said matter-of-factly.

"For me?! What?! I don't even talk to him!" I yelled.

"Exactly. That's what the song's about!" he said as he looked at me exasperated.

I went to open my mouth and say something, but Sango cut me off.

"How many times has he tried to talk to you Kagome?" she asked.

"A lot. But what does that-" I went to say.

"Nuh uh. That's it! He's tried to talk to you, but you always get scared and run off!!!" she yelled at me.

"Like when?" I said. I shouldn't have opened my mouth though.

"He said hi to you every morning at band camp, you ran away. He grabbed you when you backed up into him, you muttered thanks and ran away. You ran into him in the halls one morning going to the bathroom and you literally ran away. So many times and chances Kagome, but you missed them all. Now he's graduating and you're screwed." Sango said while looking at me. I never realized how many times I'd run away like a coward. Well not anymore. I was going to change that right now. I started walking straight towards him and his friends with my head held high. His friend stopped laughing all of a sudden and nodded towards my direction, acknowledging I was there. He turned around right when I was about to tap him on the shoulder.

"Kagome. Hi." He said as he looked around a little.

"Are they true?" I asked simply.

"Are what true?" He asked stupidly.

"The rumors dammit! The rumors Inuyasha! About the song! Are they true?" I yelled at him. At this point everyone in first court was looking at us.

"What rumors about the song?" He continued, still trying to act stupid.

"You fucking asshole!!! The rumors about the goddamn song that you just sang! Don't try acting stupid! Did you sing the song for me? Yes or no?!" I screamed in hysterics at him.

"Um Kagome? Can we talk in private, please?" He asked me quietly.

"Why? Huh? You can't say anything in front of your stupid friends or the rest of the school?! You that embarrassed that you're talking to me?!" I yelled again.

"Now wait just a second Kage-" Miroku went to say, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Kagome come with me right now." Inuyasha said holding back his anger.

"Why? Just say that you fucking around in front of my face! Just tell everyone that it was just some stupid rumor! Right now! In front of everyone!"

"It wasn't a fucking rumor! It was the truth!" He yelled as he pulled me out the back gate and into the staff parking lot. He continued to pull me all the way over towards the student parking lot and shoved me into his car.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him quietly.

"To my work. I have to go in soon anyways." H said a little calmer now.

"You're taking me to Albertson's? How fantastic." I said dully as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Stay here." He said, "Don't go anywhere." He left me at the side of the building to think for a few moments before he came back.

"Ok. Now let's talk." He said.

"Ok. Let's start things off with why did you lie to everyone. I know you don't really like me. I'm a freshman after all and you're a senior." I said calmly, already getting anxious.

"Why is it not okay for me to like you? Why is impossible for me to like you?" He questioned slowly.

"Because I know you don't. But I'm gonna tell you something." I said before taking a deep breath, "Inuyasha Takahashi, I like you." I couldn't believe I just said that. Now he's going to have to tell me how stupid I am for liking-

"I like you too." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was so beyond confused…

"I. Like. You. Is it that hard to understand? Kagome Higurashi, I like you. You get it now? The song was for you. I thought that you didn't like me and that's why you ran away whenever you saw me. I felt so bad inside so I decided to just go for it and see if you got it. I guess you did." He said as he started to smile my favorite crooked smirk of his. It reminded me of a guy from a book I had read.

"Umm….you know all those rumors about me? You know the one that I'm a major pothead and another one where my ex-boyfriend died? Well, none of them are true. I don't particularly care for drugs and I've never had a boyfriend. Most of the rumors about me aren't true. What about you? I've heard that you're a player, a fighter, a heartbreaker, a sex-addict, a drug addict, an idiot, a whole lot of things. What's true about you?" I questioned lightly.

"Wow. I was hoping those weren't true. Anyways, about me. Umm…I'm not a player. I've only ever had three girlfriends. I am a fighter, not a heartbreaker. Never had sex, don't like drugs, I can be stupid, but I'm actually pretty smart, and any other things you've heard probably aren't true. But I do like you." He said as light blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Thanks." I said as I too blushed. I looked down, but I could tell that he was walking towards me. He lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"You're most certainly welcome." He said. Inuyasha slowly pulled my face closer to his, his lips just barely touched mine when his hand dropped to my waist. I slowly brought my hands up and wrapped them around his neck. As we slowly parted I breathed out something like a "wow" and looked up at him. We started laughing hysterically until a man came out and yelled at him that he started work in ten minutes. "So ummm Kagome? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I said as I kissed him again. This time he stopped and took me over to his car.

"I have to take you back to school to get your stuff and then I'll take you home." He said as we got in his car.

"Ok." I said happily as he drove out of the parking lot.

When we got back to school we got a lot of stares and a few congrats from our friends. He drove me back home to my grandma's house where we kissed for the third time that day. I said good bye and he told me he'd pick me up in the morning. I couldn't wait.

A/N wow, that was pretty long for me!!! Oh well. I hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking of maybe turning it into a story, but I'm not sure. I'll try and update soon if I change it into a story. later guys.

Eclipsingtwilight


	2. Info

Hey. I decided to make this into a story and I'm almost done with chapter 2. I have to have at least _**10 **_reviews though before I post it.

This chapter is just more of an information chapter than anything so yeah.

_Origin of story: (UPDATED!!!)_

Ok, well, i decided to screw the whole diary like idea and just write what comes ta me cause that makes the story a whole hell of a lot better ta read cause my life's BORING!!! So, to conclude, this is no longer based on my life ok?

_Origins of characters:_

If you want to know who somebody was based on just ask me and I'll tell you ok? Thanks!

P.S. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES!!!!

(still deciding on a pen name...)

Edited as of November 25


	3. Next day and new love

Ok, here's chapter 2 of Everything You Want. I hope it goes through okay…I didn't get 10 reviews, but I got 6 so I'll post it…I really wish more people would read this story or at least write a review. It says that I got over 180 hits on it and yet only 6 reviews? Just please review? Please??? does puppy dog eyes But yeah, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Sorry if it's a little rough!!

Disclaimer: I'm not rich therefore I don't own Inuyasha or Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends. Damn that sucks….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning when I woke up I couldn't wait to get to school. Today was my last day of school because I had to go to graduation tomorrow. Our school's kind of retarded, graduation was supposed to be today, but for some reason they changed it at the last moment. How stupid…anyways, I jumped into the shower and washed my hair. When I got out I went over to my radio and put in my new Linkin Park CD.

I went over to my closet as "Minutes to Midnight" started to play. I picked out my Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends shirt with Bloo and Cheese on it and threw it on the bed. I looked through my jeans and decided to wear my demolished ones. I threw on my black bra and underwear then threw on my outfit. I took my black and blue vans out and put them on and ran down the stairs into the living room to wait for Inuyasha to pick me up.

Ten minutes later he showed up at my door. I was at the door not even a second after he knocked, I couldn't let my family see that I had a boyfriend! The teasing would never stop if they found out!

"Umm…hey Kagome. In a rush?" he asked while smiling his crooked smirk.

"Trust me; you don't want my family to know about you…not right now anyways. Just trust me on this okay?" I half pleaded with him. He laced his fingers with mine and started me down the drive way towards his car. As he opened the door, he pulled me back a little and kissed my forehead.

"You'll eventually have to tell them though okay? I'll let it go for now." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and I climbed into the car. I reached over to unlock the door for him and he climbed in as well. He looked over at me and grabbed my hand again. "So Kagome, tell me a little about yourself."

"Umm…okay. I prefer to be called Kage cause Kagome sounds too formal. My mom's name is Kat and my dad's name is James. My step dad's name is Jasper. I have two brothers that I know about. Their names are Souta (11) and Miroku (17). I also have three step sisters: Kagura (19), Jana (18), and Misty Rae (13). Jasper died about two weeks ago though from cancer and that's why I was gone for a week. Best friend's are Sango, Rin, Jakotsu, and a few other people. I live with my mom, younger bro, meemah, god mother, my auntie, and my nana. I think that's about it…" I said while thinking back on that week in Tennessee.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your step dad…" he said as he looked down.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize." I responded sadly. I looked up and realized we were already in the school parking lot. I smirked as I looked towards my friends.

"What's so funny?" he asked while showing off his own smirk.

"It's just that none of them ever thought that I'd be with you, ever. So now I get to talk shit to all of them." I replied as I looked up at him and smiled. I hoped that he was too stupid to figure out that I was trying to change the subject. I still don't like talking about Jasper…I just miss him too much.

He looked back at me, smirked, and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then you'll be just as bad as them."

"Oh fine then." I said as I pouted a little.

"Look at me Kage," he said as I looked up at him, "it'll be fine. Just leave it alone. Okay?"

"Well, alright." I said as he pulled my chin up and gently kissed me. I sighed as we got out of his car and walked over towards the shamrock. Both my friends and his were over there. Miroku was the first one to look up and notice our hands. He smirked and nodded to everyone over towards us.

"Well, well, well. You two finally got together eh? Come 'ere sis." Miroku said as he opened up his arms for me. I ran right over him and into his arms. "Congrats sis."

"W-w-wait a second! You guys are related?" Sango asked.

I looked up at her and tilted my head to the side, "Umm yeah? You guys didn't know that? None of you?"

Everyone shook their heads signaling a no.

"Wow, I thought we told you guys about that…" Miroku said and looked over at Inu.

"Nope man, you didn't even tell me about that. Kage mentioned somethin' like that this mornin' though come ta think of it…" Inuyasha said, obviously trying to remember if Roku ever told him. Guess not.

"I guess I just assumed that you guys knew by the way that I talked to him all the time and how I told him all of my problems before anyone else. Whatever though, yeah, Miroku Houshi is my half brother on my dad's side. Me and Souta took our mom's maiden name, hence Higurashi and Houshi." I stated matter-of-factly.

"So Miroku, who's your mom?" Sango asked; both Miroku and I blanched at the thought of his mother…so many bad memories of her, none good at all.

"Umm…my mother is an entertainer if you will. She's a high class entertainer." Roku said as he looked down at my shaking form. He then continued, "We don't see her anymore. None of us particularly cared for her and she hated us, so she left."

Inuyasha noticed my shaking and walked over to me. "Roku, Kage? I need to talk to you guys for a minute. You too Sango." Inu said as he picked me up and carried me over to the parking lot bridal style. When we finally got over to our destination and Inuyasha put me down, Sango decided to say something.

"Considering the fact that me and Inu are your guys' best friends and all, I think we deserve to know what happened with Miroku's mother cause you guy's both seem to hate her. Or maybe you're scared of her?" Sango said thoughtfully.

"Well, y'see the thing is…" Miroku went to say.

"No lyin' Roku. I know that face. I know yer about ta lie out yer ass." Inu said seriously. I don't ever really see him serious…

"Ok. Fine dude. My mom's a stripper. That's an entertainer of sorts I suppose. She was with our dad before Kage's mom and after too. She used to beat the hell out of me and Kagome all the time. Our dad never cared because he was always high. One day my mom tried to hurt Souta and Kage flipped. She started trying to hit her and shit. I joined in and my mom pulled out a gun. She shot at me and Kagome twice. We both have scars on our arms." Roku and I both lifted up our sleeves, my left, his right, to show the scars. That was a part of my past that I desperately wished to forget.

"Can we please stop talking about this? That's a part of my past that needs to stay exactly there, in my past." I said regaining my composure. I smirked as if nothing was wrong and looked up at Inu. "Come on you two! You guys are graduating tomorrow!! You're getting out of this hell hole!!!"

"Okay Kage. Let's go you guys. We're gonna be late for class." Inuyasha said right as the bell rang. What perfect timing he's got.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Great. Mrs. Giotta's class. Finals. Just great, just what I wanted! Whoopee!!!

"Ok class." The bitch said, "Today is your last day in my class and you know what that means! Finals!"

"Woo hoo…" I said dully, showing my extreme delight.

"Ok, you have an hour and fifteen minutes…GO!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Second period couldn't come fast enough. I wasn't too excited about going to French, but Ms. Banales promised that me, Alisha, Kevin, Marc, and Anne could go to Ralphs today as long as we didn't get caught. As soon as I got to class I dumped my shit off in my desk and waited for everyone.

"Yo Kage. Ya ready ta go? The others are waitin' outside." Kevin said gesturing towards the door. Sure enough, everyone was standing there waiting. I felt my pocket start to vibrate so as soon we got out the campus gate I checked my phone. Sango texted me 'Hey Kage! Meet me outside the third court gate! Hurry up!!!' I looked over towards third court and there was Sango, Roku, and Inu.

"Hey Alisha, you guys go on without me. I gotta go do somethin' else 'kay?" I said.

"_Something_ else or _someone_ else?" she asked jokingly. I glared at her playfully and took off towards Inu. He turned around just in time for me to jump into his arms and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too Kagome." Miroku said pretending to be mad. I jumped off of Inuyasha and ran over to Roku.

"Oh I just _love_ my big brother! And so does Sango!!!" I said as I looked over at Sango and winked.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled and started to chase after me. I ran straight towards Inu.

"Inu!!! Save me from the crazy lady that loves my brother_ sooooo_ much!!!" I yelled as I ran behind him.

"I don't know Kage…I think you might deserve this one." He said as I looked at him and Sango back and forth in horror.

Oh shit this is gonna hurt! Oh shit! Oh sh-BOOM! Body slammed to the ground.

"You fuckin' bitch Sango!!! I know you told everyone that I liked Inu! Why can't I tell my brother that you like him? He already knew by the way." I half yelled.

"How the fuck did he know Kagome? Huh?" she fumed.

"It was kind of obvious Sango." Miroku said while picking Sango up off of me.

"It was?" Sango asked pitifully.

"Yes." Roku said before lightly kissing her.

"And he likes you too!" I yelled up from the ground.

"Yes I do. Sango, will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked looking deep into Sango's eyes.

"S-sure." Sango said simply.

Now Inuyasha decided that he was going to help me up off of the ground. I yelled at him, "Oh _now_ you wanna help me?"

"C'mon Kagome." He said trying to be cute.

"Don't c'mon me! No more kisses for a week! None!" I yelled at him after he pulled me up. His face paled and his jaw dropped.

"Kagome!!! C'mon, you can't do that! Both of us know that neither of us could last like that now that we're together!" Inu said horrified.

"I bet I could! Just watch me! Hmph!" I pouted as I stalked away, "C'mon Sango! Let's go!"

"Where? Neither of us can drive." Sango whispered in my ear.

"Dammit…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Miroku? Can you take us somewhere?" Sango asked cutely.

"Well, I-I-I guess I c-c-could." Miroku said while blushing.

"Yay!" I yelled and started running towards…Miroku's…..car? Where the fuck is his car?!

"Kagome, you were saying? What did you say about not needing me?" Inuyasha stated smugly.

"I. Never. Said. That. I. Didn't. Need. YOU!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground. "All I said was no more kisses!"

"So you do need me huh? More than you admit to?" he said half jokingly, half serious.

"I do need you, you dumbass sonovabitch!!! Why don't you get that?!" I desperately yelled. I started to lightly cry as he picked me up in his arms. This plan was definitely going to work. He lightly kissed me on the nose and apologized for making me cry.

"YES! I WIN!" I yelled as I jumped up and did my happy dance with Sango. We both laughed and laughed; even Miroku was trying to stifle a laugh to no avail.

"I don't get it! What's so…aww dammit! I kissed you didn't I?" He said dejectedly.

"Yep yep you did!!" I giggled.

"But that shouldn't count!" He said just as the bell rang. "God damn bell….we didn't even go anywhere!"

"Lemme go get my stuff and we can just ditch the rest of the day, kay?" I said noticing that I was the only one stupid enough to not bring my bag. I ran back to Ms. Banales' class, gave her a hug and ran back out.

"So….where would you lovely ladies like to go?" asked Miroku. Me and Sango looked at each other and simultaneously yelled, "Disneyland!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

[A/N That's it for this chapter, sorry it's so short!!! I was really busy packing last, last weekend, this past weekend I was at the Anime Expo in Long Beach, and this weekend I'm moving to Georgia so I'll be really busy. A new chapter will probably be up sometime in the next month, hopefully sooner though!!! A few corrections to the last chapter are: Jedd a.k.a. Miroku isn't my brother, that's just who I based him off of and I always like a story where Kage and Roku are siblings. I really have two younger bros, Nick, 11, and Tommy, 8. Marcia a.k.a. Sango doesn't like Jedd. My bro and I never got shot, but she did pull a gun at us, she passed out before she could do anything. She did beat the crap out of us though. Anything else I think of I'll let you guys know!!!

By the way, anyone that goes to Ringgold High School in Georgia, let me know! I'd love to talk cause that's where I'll be going! Later!

Eclipsing Twilight


	4. Disney, Graduation, and Fights

It's been soooooo long since I updated!!! Well, i'm back, and I've got a WHOLE BUNCH of ideas!!! It's just putting them together that's the problem...i'll try and post as often as possible because I'm eager to start a HP fanfic. I LOVE THE MARAUDERS!!! here's the new chappie!!! R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I'm not asian, not rich, and definetely not a manga-ka. My point? I obviously don't own InuYasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Woohoo!!! Disneyland!!! I LOVE DISNEYLAND!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the entrance, barely slowing down to give the man her ticket.

"Ok, ok Kage. Calm down, we get it! You love Disneyland!" InuYasha yelled at his girlfriend in an attempt to get her to calm down. He got her to stop jumping, that's about it.

"Is she always like this?" Sango asked Miroku while taking his hand in her own. Miroku slowly looked over to his sister and then towards his best friend trying to calm her down. "Always at Disneyland. But watch this," Miroku stated, "Hey Kagome!"

At the sound of her name being called Kagome looked over towards her brother. "What, what? What do you want?! We're at fuckin' Disneyland Roku!!" she said hyperly, still jumping away from InuYasha.

"BALLOONS!" Miroku hollered with a smirk on his face.

Kagome stopped, looked over at him, and started laughing hard. After a few seconds, she doubled over in laughter and started squirming on the floor uncontrolably. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran over to Miroku.

"Haha, you said balloons."

"Can somebody clue me in please? What's so funny about a fuckin' balloon?" InuYasha asked as he walked over to Kagome, grabbing her hand in his so that she couldn't take off again.

"Well...when Kagome was little she asked Goofy if her Mickey Mouse balloon was a condom. Of course he didn't know what to say so Kagome just smiled at him and said to use hers as protection and walked away. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Miroku finished. Both InuYasha and Sango then proceeded to look over at Kagome who was blushing like crazy.

She groaned and looked Miroku right in the eyes. "Why did you have to tell them that Roku?"

"Because it's funny as hell." Sango said while laughing.

"Thanks Sango...some friend you are!" Kagome smirked slightly.

"Enough talk! Let's move it! I wanna go on Space Mountain!"

* * *

"Ok, so here's the plan...it is now seven o'clock, meaning we've got 3 hours left before the park closes ten. We're gonna go get something to eat then go on Pirates of the Caribbean, The Haunted Mansion, and finally, Indiana Jones. Then We're goin' down Main Street to look around okay?" Kagome said excitedly.

"Alrighty then, one thing though, where are we gonna eat? And don't even say The Blue Bayou Kags, that's too expensive." Miroku responded.

Kagome thought about it for a second, then exclaimed, "The appetizer place! The one with mozzerella sticks and fries and chicken and-"

"Okay Kage, shut it, we get it." InuYasha said jokingly.

"You're so mean to me! Remind me why I'm with you again?" she said facetiously.

"Cause I'm perrrrty!!!"

"He's got a nice body." Sango replied.

"Because he's great in bed." Miroku commented, immediately regretting what he said.

They all stopped and looked at him like he'd grown two heads. InuYasha was, like always, the first to speak up.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I was merely stating a fact."

"Yeah, but I don't want you're sister ta think I'm a bad guy."

"Oh, don't worry InuYasha, I don't think you're a bad guy. Not right now anyways, I'm more concerned with how my brother knows this..." Kagome questioned as she glared fervently at Miroku.

"I'm not gay. He tells me things." Miroku stated, now completely flustered.

"Oh, so now you're telling me that InuYasha talks about all the girls he's been with, which is how many exactly InuYasha?" Kagome turned her glare towards her boyfriend.

"Umm...not many?" he stuttered.

"Oh really? So you're telling me you've been with less than five girls, right?" she asked curtly.

"Umm...yes?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, seeing his nervous gaze.

"Can I talk with you a second Kagome?" InuYasha asked heatedly,"Now?"

"Oh don't try and-" she went to say but was cut off by InuYasha.

"_Now_."

"Okay." she responded.

He roughly took her hand and dragged her over by the river to talk.

"What are you doing Kagome?" he asked as he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "You don't honestly want to start something with me about

past relationships do you?"

"Well what if I do?" she yelled at him. She looked directly into his eyes and crossed her arms over her chest refusing to back down."Is it that many InuYasha? Have you slept with that many girls? Are all the rumors about you true? _Are you just using me?_"

"One, it's my business who I've been with, no one else's. Two, Why do you care how many girls I've been with, and three, what do you honestly think of me? Do you trust me so little? That's not fair Kagome, I've never believed a bad thing I ever heard about you, and trust me, there're _a lot_ of things I've heard about you." InuYasha responded his anger rising.

"Fine InuYasha, what _have_ you heard about me, huh? And who told you these things? That fucking slut Claire? Or was it Remi? No, wait! I can't forget about poor Chloe! So spit it out Inu, what was it, huh?!" Kagome asked bitterly.

"Hmm...lemme think...you've slept with almost every guy in your grade, you're a straight-A bitch, you're a drugged out alcoholic, need I go on?" InuYasha yelled furiously.

"And you believe all that shit?! I can't believe you wouldn't tell them that's not true!" Kagome yelled, tears threatening to come at any moment.

"Well I don't exactly see you jumpin' up to defend me Kage!"

"I stopped being friends with one of my best friends cause she started talkin' shit about you you fuckin' idiot!" Kagome yelled as she stormed off towards Sango.

InuYasha's face fell as he looked at her retreating form. Miroku started to walk over towards him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"She hates me." he said simply.

"As she should right now." Miroku shrugged.

"Not helping." InuYasha glared.

"Sorry." Miroku responded sheepishly.

"Me too buddy. Me too..."

* * *

"He is such a dick! I can't believe what Breezy said was right about him! He's just an arrogant prat!" Kagome yelled at Sango as the tears started to flow freely. She buried her head in Sango's shoulder not knowing what else to do.

"It's okay Kagome. It's okay. Just let it all out honey." Sango sighed.

"I just...I just don't get it Sango! I like him so much! So why does he have to be such an asshole?!" Kagome sobbed.

"Why don't we just go watch the fireworks, just the two of us? I know you guys don't want to be mad at eachother tomorrow, considering he's graduating, so maybe you should just stay away from eachother for a little bit?" Sango questioned kindly.

Kagome just nodded her head as Sango got up to go talk to Miroku.

* * *

"I just don't get her man! She says she likes me, but she doesn't wanna take all of me? Just the parts that are good? That's not fair!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku.

"She does like you, remember though, she's still a freshman. She doesn't really understand what's going on right now. You're her first boyfriend-"

"Wait, I'm her _first_ boyfriend, as in, never had one before?" InuYasha inquired.

"Yes InuYasha, that's usually what first means."

"But I thought that she...isn't she...wasn't she...?" InuYasha trailed off.

"You thought she was a slut?" Miroku asked.

"Well...that's what everyone told me..." InuYasha looked down ashamed.

Miroku just laughed. "That's too funny Yash! I never pegged you for a gossip type of person!"

"It's not that funny Roku, but then does that mean none of it's true about her then?" InuYasha asked.

"No InuYasha, none of it's true."

"Now I just feel bad. I need to tell her how sorry I am..."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you right now that both of you guys are gonna be sorry in couple weeks." Miroku said seriously.

"Why? What's in a couple weeks?" InuYasha questioned.

"She's moving! Didn't she tell you?" Miroku asked uncertainly.

"Moving?! Moving to where?" InuYasha frantically asked.

"To Georgia." Miroku said sadly.

"I need to talk to Kagome. _Now_." InuYasha said as he booked it towards the Matterhorn where the fireworks were being shown.

* * *

"Well, maybe you guys will make up soon? Like on the way home?" Sango assured Kagome.

"Hey! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran over to her and Sango.

"Or now..." Sango said.

Kagome hastily jumped up off the bench and started to run away from him.

"I stand corrected." Sango said as Miroku sat down next to her.

"So, how long until he catches her?" Miroku asked while entwining his fingers with Sango's.

"About ten seconds." Sango replied, leaning on Miroku.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come here! Stop runnin'!" InuYasha yelled.

"Go away InuYasha! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Kagome yelled as she unconciously began to slow down.

InuYasha easily caught up to her now that she had slowed down and grabbed her wrist. He slowly turned her around and tried to look into her eyes. Kagome on the other hand was trying her hardest not to look into his eyes. She was scared of what she would see; anger? betrayal? disappointment? When she finally got up the courage to look into his eyes she let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want InuYasha?" she asked calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly.

"What? That you're my first boyfriend? Probably because-"

"Not that. That you're moving. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"What? Would you not have asked me out if you would've known that I was leaving?" Kagome asked gravely.

"It's not that, it's just...how can we make this work? I don't want to leave you...and I don't want you to leave me..." InuYasha said intensely.

"Where are you going to college InuYasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"This is hardly the time for that." InuYasha snorted.

"Just tell me." Kagome said harshly.

"Ummm...I was planning on going to NYU, why?" he questioned.

"How would this been any different? If I stayed here, you'd still be on one side of the country and I'd be on the other. At least now we'll both be on the East coast." Kagome replied causticly.

InuYasha couldn't even respond. Here was this girl, only fourteen, and already having to plan how to keep a long distance relationship. He couldn't believe how mature she was already, years ahead of him in many ways. He sighed, knowing what he had to do, but decided against it for the time being. He would spend as much time as possible with her for now and cross that bridge when he had to. He slowly took Kagome in his arms and rested his head in the dip of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"For what? I should have told you that I was moving. I should be the one apologizing." Kagome said back. With a heavy sigh she pulled his head up to look him in the eyes. "Listen, let's just make the best of how much time we have left okay? I mean, you should be happy! You're graduating tomorrow!"

"I know...but I don't wanna leave you..." he replied sullenly.

"InuYasha Takahashi. If you do not start smiling and laughing with me I will get my brother to beat the shit out of you, understand?" she smirked.

"Like Miroku could hurt me..." he muttered before smiling.

They both laughed as InuYasha grabbed hold of both of her hands. Kagome stopped laughing and went up on her tip toes to slowly brush his lips with her own. She pulled back slightly before crushing his lips in a passionate kiss. At first, InuYasha was taken aback by her forwardness before he realized that he was acting like an idiot. He brought his arms down and firmly planted them on the small of her back as she snaked her arms up around his neck, pulling his head down to deepen their kiss. He forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth, circling it around her own teasingly. InuYasha pulled Kagome even closer than she already was if that was possible. As they both pulled back, gasping for air, someone interupted them before they could start back again.

"Ahem." Miroku said unnervingly, "That would be my LITTLE sister that you're trying to make out with!"

"Oh come on Miroku! I'm not that little!" Kagome whined.

"Well, I believe it's time that we finish going on those rides..." Sango replied before Miroku could say anything else.

* * *

"Awwww!!! Do we _have_ to leave Miroku? I don't wanna!!!" Kagome griped.

"The only reason you don't wanna go home is because your mom is gonna kick your ass for ditching again." Miroku said with a smug look.

"But! But! We didn't have anything to do today!! I took all my finals yesterday!!!"

"Shut up and get in the care Kags." Sango replied tiredly.

"Come on Kagome, we've got the back this time." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome in the back with a shriek.

"Oh un uh. You are not makin' out with my sister the whole ride home!" Miroku complained.

"What the whole 15 minutes?! Shut yer belly-achin' and sit up front with your girl!" InuYasha yelled.

Miroku reluctantly let it go and started up the car.

As Miroku feared, Kagome and InuYasha did make out the whole ride home.

Unfortunately, Sango was dropped off first, leaving him alone with his best friend and sister. He pulled up to his own house and, before getting out, hit InuYasha upside the head.

"We're at my house moron. You gotta drive Kagome home now!" He barked.

"Oh fine, fine." InuYasha sighed as he got up in the front seat. Kagome gave her brother a hug good-bye before getting up front with InuYasha.

The whole ride to Kagome's house was spent in a comfortable silence. InuYasha turned the corner and pulled into the drive way. He turned off the engine and looked over and Kagome. He reached over and kissed her lovingly on the lips before she got out.

"I'll see you tomorrow InuYasha." Kagome said happily.

"Bye Kagome."

* * *

"And where were you today young lady?" Kagome's mother asked as her daughter walked into the house.

"I went to Disneyland with Sango, Roku, and InuYasha." Kagome replied trying not to blush.

Kat was about to yell at her daughter before registering what she said. "Wait, did you just say InuYasha? THE InuYasha?!"

"Yes mama, the InuYasha."

"And?" Kat pressed.

"We're together." Kagome beamed.

"Oh congratulations baby girl!" Kat said, hugging her daughter.

"Thank you mama. Now what's my punishment for ditching?" she said, almost regretting it.

"Oh nothing, you took all your finals yesterday, so I don't care. Just go tomorrow so you can see your boyfriend graduate."

"Thank you mama. Good night, love you."

"Love you too baby girl."

* * *

The next morning Kagome jumped out of bed and into the shower by six o'clock. After she got out, she put on her beige capris and blue dress shirt with black flats because she had to dress nice for the graduation. She stormed down the stairs and ate her strawberry pop tarts before InuYasha knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Souta yelled rushing towards the door.

"No Souta!" Kagome yelled too late. Souta had already opened the door and looked towards Kagome with a wicked smile on his face. "Don't you dare Souta!"

"AUNTIE-" Souta went to yell, but was hushed by Kagome's hand over his mouth.

"Love you guys! See you after school!" she yelled as she ran out the door with InuYasha in tow.

"Kagome..." InuYasha warned.

"I know, I know! I'll introduce you next week! When you pick me up for the expo! Promise!" she said apologetically.

"What expo?" InuYasha questioned.

"The anime expo, duh! You're comin' with me right?" Kagome said excitedly.

"Uhh sure." InuYasha blushed. "Umm...you look nice today."

Kagome beamed, "Thank you." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

When they got to school, everything was a mess. Last minute planning for graduation was ridiculous. Sango came running over to Kagome and jumped on her.

"We're not going to classes! We're skipping until we go to graduation okay?" Sango yelled excitedly.

"Umm okay. I'll see you later Inu." Kagome smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips before taking off running with Sango.

Miroku walked up to InuYasha a second later and gave him a knowing smile. "Somethin' else aren't they?"

"Yep. But I wouldn't want them any other way." InuYasha said before him and Miroku started walking towards the rest of the seniors.

* * *

"Okay Kagome, so you HAVE to tell us how good a kisser he is!" Rin yelled.

They were sitting at they're spot between the dry cleaners and smoke shop eating chinese food as per always. Kagome laughed as she looked at her three best friends.

"It's none of your guys' business!" Kagome yelled as she continued to laugh.

"C'mon Kagome! I told you about Kouga and how good he kisses!" Ayame whined.

"And besides, if he's anything like his brother, he's excellent." Rin stated matter-of-factly.

"Dude. It none of your guys' business how great a kisser he is. Seriously man, let it go." Kagome responded.

"Aha! So you admit he's a great kisser!" Rin exclaimed.

"Fine, fine! He's an _excellent_ kisser! Happy?" Kagome yelled. She looked over at Sango for back up only to see her laughing like mad. "Oh wait a second Sango! Don't think you get off that easily! What about you and Miroku huh?"

"Fuck you Kags." Sango said seriously. They all looked at her stupidly before she started laughing again. "Yeah, I didn't think I could keep that up. By honestly? He's great."

"Well now that we've established that all our boyfriends are excellent kissers, we need to book it to the band room. We gotta be there in 10 minutes!" Kagome screeched as she looked down at her cell.

They all looked like they'd seen a ghost as they grabbed their trash, threw it away, and took off running down the street.

When they arrived at the band room, most of the people were there already there and getting ready. The four girls went and got their instruments and met back in the main area.

"Hey ladies. Nervous?" a masculine asked coming up behind Kagome and Sango and putting his arms around their shoulders.

"About what? Playing the same thing over and over again? I don't think so." Kagome laughed as she looked up at Juromaru. "You are such a stoner Ju!"

"Hey! I have not had a single joint today!" Kagome gave him a look.

"Okay, so I'm savin' 'em for after the ceremony, you wanna join me?"

"I'd love to, but I gotta go out to dinner with Inu. Sorry." Kagome apologized.

"You wouldn't of smoked one anyways." someone said behind Juromaru.

"Ahh...Drum Child. How is it?" Ju asked.

"Yer right Suikotsu, I wouldn't have. Sorry." Kagome laughed. "So, have you talked to your brother yet? About the thing?"

"Yes, Bankotsu is ready to see you. He misses you. I don't know why he moved over there in the first place, but now it's alright cause you'll be over there with him." Suikotsu replied.

"Wait, what're you guys talkin' about?" Sango questioned.

"Well, you remember Bankotsu?" they all nodded. "Well, it just so happens that he lives where I'm going to be moving with his dad. So I'll be in band with him."

A simultaneous 'oh' was stated by everyone. Sango went to say something, but Mr. Parsons got up on the podium to make an announcement.

"Ok. All large instruments go ahead and go on out to the buses. Baris, bass clarinets, tubas, euphoniums, bassoon, trombones, and mellophones go under the bus, everyone else holds their instruments." Mr. Parsons stated dully.

"And drums go where?" Suikotsu asked.

"Underneath the drummer bus, like always." Mr. Parsons said boredly. "Move it out everyone!"

As soon as the words left his mouth it was a mad dash to all the buses, everyone fighting to get the best seats on the bus; the back.

"Bus 4! Bus 4!" Kagome yelled at her friends.

The group of friends scrambled towards bus four and then all the way towards the back.

"Made it!" Sango yelled exasperated. "Now we just have to drive 5 minutes and make it through the ceremony then we get to go out to dinner with the guys."

All four girls looked out the windows, thinking of their boyfriends. The buses started going and girls turned on their iPods. They got through two songs when one of the juniors yelled, "Silent Area!"

The whole bus got quiet as they waited to to get off and grab their instruments. Mr. Parsons came on the bus and started the count off, then everyone got pff and unloaded their instruments.

Kagome was the first to unpack, like always, along with Sango and Rin. Ayame was in pit so she had to go over with them. They all filed into their respective rows out on the field and sat down. As soon as the basic announcements were over, the seniors started to file in, meaning that the band started to play the endless march from hell.

An hour and a half later, the school officials started to announce the seniors and give them their diplomas. Miroku would be the first to go from their little group, followed by the Takahashi brothers, and finally Kouga.

After what seemed like forever, they finally got to Miroku.

"Miroku Houshi."

Everyone yelled like mad for Miroku.

"InuYasha Takahashi."

Kagome yelled as loud as she could.

"Sesshomaru Takashi."

Rin went crazy.

"Kouga Ookami."

Ayame started to cry.

After another 20 minutes everything was done and everyone was free to leave. Band kids piled back on the bus, seniors went to their families, almost everyone cried. The seniors were officially gone.

* * *

"Oh InuYasha! I'm so proud of you!" Kagome yelled as she jumped on her boyfriend later that night before dinner.

"Thanks Kags." InuYasha replied as he blushed.

"Ahem." a deep voice interupted.

InuYasha turned around to be faced with his father and mother.

"Oh, ummm...hi d-dad." InuYasha stuttered.

"Are you going to introduce us to your girl?" his father asked.

"Oh umm...right. Dad, mom, this is Kagome, Kagome, my parents."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome said as she went to shake both their hands.

"Oh forget formalities my dear. I'm happy InuYasha finally got up the courage to ask you out!" Izayoi shouted, hugging Kagome.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Don't you dare say-" InuYasha started.

"She means that InuYasha has been talking about you at home since band camp." Sesshomaru said smugly, walking over with the rest of their friends and appropriate girlfriends.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, attempting to kill his brother.

"InuYasha! Get over here, now!" Kagome yelled heatedly.

He whimpered and walked over to his girlfriend, head down.

"Follow me." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the restaurant.

"50 bucks they're gonna make out." Miroku whispered to Kouga.

"Done." Kouga muttered back.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?!" Kagome asked, still angry.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

Kagome walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, you really talk about me a lot?" she asked provacatively.

"Well," he responded, bringing his arms to her hips, "just a little I suppose."

Kagome laughed and kiss InuYasha lightly. She went to pull away, but InuYasha growled.

"You can't just leave me with a taste."

"Only if you're good." she giggled before InuYasha brought his lips back down to hers. He roughly pushed her back into the wall while she brought her leg up and around InuYasha's hips. She let out a moan as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister?!" Miroku yelled as he saw what the two were doing.

InuYasha and Kagome frantically broke apart as they heard Miroku.

"Miroku, we were just-" Kagome tried to reason.

"Save it! We're leaving! NOW!" Miroku seethed as he went to grab Kagome.

"Dude, back off. Why are you freaking out?" InuYasha yelled back as he stepped between the two siblings.

"Get away from Kagome now." Miroku said a little to calmly.

"No." InuYasha said back.

"Fine." Miroku said before punching InuYasha square in the jaw.

"_Miroku_!" Kagome yelled before InuYasha punched him back, "_InuYasha_!"

All her friends were out there by now watching what was happening.

"Kouga! Shomo! Get them away from eachother before the kill themselves!" Kagome screamed at the two, both jumping into action instantly.

When the two boys were separated, Kagome walked over to Miroku and slapped him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kagome seethed before walking over to InuYasha and taking his hand. "Let's go."

"But Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"Fuck you Roku." Kagome called over her shoulder as her and InuYasha walked over to his car and left.

* * *

"Oh InuYasha! I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as she sat on his bed, attempting to bandage him up.

"It's okay Kagome, it wasn't your fault." InuYasha winced as Kagome continued to wrap his abdomen. In all honesty, it wasn't okay. His ribs felt like they had all snapped, his jaw felt broken, and his shoulder had a deep gash in it from Miroku's class ring. Kagome saw right through his façade though and sighed.

"InuYasha, it's okay for you to admit that you're hurt. I won't think any less of you."

InuYasha looked up at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?! I'm just worried about you is all." Kagome pouted.

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha replied, trying to catch his breath, "It's just, your face was priceless right there!"

"Your an asshole." she muttered.

"Ah Kagome don't be like that!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her and pulled her close. "I was just kidding."

Kagome poked him hard in the ribs and started to laugh at the face he made.

"Oh, so my pain makes you laugh huh? Let's see who gets the last laugh." he said as he started to tickle her sides.

"Inu-InuYasha! S-stop! S-stop it!" Kagome cried out.

"Do you give up?" he asked playfully. She shook her head no and he picked up tickling her again, "Now do you give?"

"Fine! I give! I give!" she yelled.

When he finally stopped he put his head down to give her a teasing kiss which only ended when Kagome pulled him down on top of her. Before he could utter any objection, Kagome pulled him back down for another kiss, this one more heated. She started to rub her hands down his chest slowly and sensually before he quickly pulled away from her.

"Kagome-"he started.

"Don't. I get it, you think I'm too young right?" Kagome questioned,"I don't know what I want right? Is that what you were gonna say? What if I want this InuYasha?"

"You can't possibly want this. We've been together 3 days. How can you honestly want this?" InuYasha asked perplexed.

"I'm leaving this Saturday InuYasha. Friday I'm going to the Anime Expo and tomorrow I'm just hanging out with everyone. When will we have another time to be together? After Saturday I'm gone and we'll never have another chance for a first. I want you to be my first more than anything and if I leave without it, I'll regret it. Please InuYasha, this _is_ what I want." she responded bravely.

"But I thought we had a _few weeks_?!" he demanded. With a shake of her head, he knew what she said was true. He didn't know what to do, his mind telling him one thing, but his body telling him another.

"Please Inu?" Kagome pleaded. As soon as he saw the look on her face, that hungry, wanting look and all reason went out the window. InuYasha took her lips in a bruising kiss and all sense was lost for the both of them...

* * *

So that's it for chapter 3. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon, but in the mean time i have three questions:

1) I need about 5 or so people to submit a profile of some sorts to me for this story. Kagome needs friends when she moves and I've got nothin' right now, so if you'd like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. Basic info is all that's required, for example;

Name, age/grade, looks, personality, and preferably a schedule of some sort. It's block schedule, so 4 classes first semester and 4 second semester. Keep in mind that Kagome will be a sophomore and she's in band, so pick and instrument too, kay? Thank you!

2) I'm in search of a beta person to try and help me with grammar and stuff and to keep me on the ball with writing so that I can eventually (hopefully soon) get this done. Tell me if you're interested.

3)Final thing is I now have no idea for a penname. Any suggestions are welcome, but don't get offended if I say no okay? I'll figure one out eventually, I just thought I'd hear some of your suggestions.

Until next time!

moi


	5. Beach, Anime, and Goodbyes

Okay then, welcome to chapter four of Everything You Want. I just wanted to say that I really enjoy writing this because it just takes so much stress away, so I'm going to try and have it finished by May, I doubt it'll be done by then though. Hopefully sooner rather than later!!! So anyways, without further adieu, chapter four! R&R please!!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha...&sigh&

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and waffles with something sweet smelling as well, almost sickeningly so. She sighed and rolled over only to almost slam into something hard and bare. As she opened her eyes to see what could possibly be in her bed this early in the morning, the previous night came flooding back to her: dinner, the fight, and then coming back to InuYasha's house. Kagome gasped as she looked at InuYasha's sleeping face, slightly snoring and mouth parted in a small smirk. 

'Typical...' she thought as she got out of bed to shower up and get some clothes on. Realizing that she had no other clothes besides the tear stained ones from last night, she took a pair of InuYasha's baggy jeans and one of his old t-shirts into the bathroom with the rest of her stuff. The water made a soothing sound as it shot on, slowly warming to the right temperature so that Kagome could get in. A small sigh escaped from her when the hot water began to flow down her body washing everything away. When she was done getting ready, she headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs towards the delicious smell of breakfast. At the sound of the stairs, Izayoi looked up from cooking to see her youngest son's girlfriend coming down.

"Ahh...what have we here? I didn't know that you spent the night last night Kagome?" she laughed.

"Umm...I'm sorry Mrs. Takahashi, but it was late and I fell asleep. I shall leave as soon as InuYasha wakes up, I did not mean to trouble you." Kagome said in a rush, nervous to be all alone with her boyfriend's mother.

"Oh no darling! It's okay! You can stay! It's fine. I was just cooking breakfast, would you like some?" Izayoi asked kindly.

"Are you sure ma'am? I wouldn't want to be a burden." Kagome replied hesitantly.

"I'm positive. Now sit and I will make you a plate, and Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Please just call me Izayoi. Mrs. Takahashi sounds too formal, and between you and me, it makes me feel old." Izayou responded with a smile.

Kagome blushed scarlet at this and looked down, ashamed of her caution earlier. This woman was clearly kind and welcoming and deserved to be treated as such. Izayoi held not only an air of authority and control, but also one of kindness and nurturing. She was definitely InuYasha's mother, with her sharp gaze and her regal posture, there was no doubt about it. When Kagome finally decided to come back from La-La-Land, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were sitting on either side of her already eating breakfast.

"Well good morning to you too." Kagome mumbled in InuYasha's direction.

He looked over at her with his usual smart ass smirk, "Well, you looked comfortable in your own little world so I thought I'd be nice and leave you alone."

"Smart ass..." she muttered.

"Be nice InuYasha, you have to take her home soon and I'd hate for her to kill you on the way." Sesshomaru replied while giving Kagome a small smirk of satisfaction. He quickly gathered up his dishes and put them in the sink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up Rin before we all do our little 'group activity.'" And with that, he walked out the door towards his dark purple Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Bastard." InuYasha spat before going back to eating.

Kagome looked on as Sesshomaru took off towards Rin's house and sighed. She didn't want to see her brother right now, he was probably still pissed about the events of the previous night, Sango too. No doubt they had already pulled Rin, Ayame, and Kouga onto their side. It looked like it would be just her and InuYasha on this one. Sensing her unease, InuYasha took her hand in his.

"Is everything alright Kags?" he asked attentively.

"It's all good Inu." Kagome said cheerily before looking down at her phone to see what time it was. "Dude! Inu! It's 10!!! I gotta go home and get ready for the thing we got planned!"

"Okay, let's go get your stuff, then we can go." he said as he put his dishes in the sink as well. The two walked hand in hand up the stairs towards his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, InuYasha pinned Kagome up against the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"I woke up and you weren't there...I thought you left, thinking it was a mistake." InuYasha stated between kisses.

"I wouldn't ever leave you like that...but I do really need to go Inu..." Kagome attempted to mumble back.  
"What if I don't wanna let you go?"

"Then I'll tell your brother what happened last night...with a few little twists of course to make it seem like you did it to me against my will..."

"Okay, okay, we can go. Get your stuff." he sighed as he slumped down on the wall. InuYasha looked up at Kagome as she quickly gathered her things so that she could go home. Then he noticed something, "Hey Kagome, why are you wearin' my clothes?"

"Because my other ones were all sweaty and gross. Why? Do you not like me in your clothes?" she asked, still bustling about the room.

"No, it's not that, it's just, why did you pick _those _ones?" he probed, "They're so old."

She stopped and looked down at him and responded, "Because this is my favorite outfit of yours; the baggy, demolished jeans and the brown guitar shirt. I used to love it whenever you wore it to school, so I figured I'd wear 'em for once. I'll give 'em back tomorrow after I wash them."

"I want you to keep them. So that I'll be with you, even though you'll be 2400 miles away..." InuYasha said as he got up and made his way over to her. She looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much..." Kagome said as she started to silently cry a little.

"Me too." he soothed, "But that's why we've gotta make the best outta these next couple of days okay?"

"Okay." she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Let's go." They headed down the stairs, paused to say bye to Izayoi, and were out the door heading towards Kagome's house.

* * *

"Kagome Marie!" Kat yelled as her daughter walked in the door, "Where in the hell have you been?! Miroku called me last night in a panic to ask if you were home! You better start explaining young lady! And now!" 

Kagome sighed, she knew it would be like this when she got home. 'Remind me to kill Miroku...' she said to herself. "I'm sorry mom. I spent the night at InuYasha's house, I should've called."

"You're damn right you should have! Your brother was right about that hoodlum! Starting fights with Miroku, no morals at all-"

"Wait a second! Miroku started the fight! Not InuYasha, so don't you _dare _call him a 'hoodlum'!" Kagome seethed.

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady!"

"Forget it. You'll only believe what Miroku told you anyways, it's not worth my time or effort to try and tell you otherwise." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Hi Kagome. What's up?" Souta said as his sister walked into the room.  
"Nothin' much kiddo. Just gettin' ready then takin' off with my friends, what about you?"

"Nothin' much. Auntie and Trish are takin' me to Disney Land."

"Well, have fun bubba. Love you." Kagome said as her brother took off.

She sat down on the bed and looked longingly at her phone, wishing Sango would call her. Just as she was about to give up hope and put it away, it started to ring; it was Sango. 'Oh thank God...'

"Hello?" (regular is Kags, _italic is Sango_)

"_Kagome?_"

"Yeah Sango, what's up?"

"_Well, I was just wondering if you and Inu were still in for the beach today_?"

"But of course Sango, why wouldn't we be?"

"_I figured you'd be in trouble for what Miroku told your mom. Don't worry, I already hit him a few times in the head_."

"Thanks Sango, but I'm fine. I just don't get why Miroku would do that! I mean, him and Inu have been best friends since they were in third grade! I don't get it."

"_Cause your his baby sister, he feels like no one deserves you. He's just being protective is all_."

"Now I remember why your _my _best friend. Oh, and I have to talk to you alone when we get to the beach okay?"

"_Alright Kags, love you, talk to you later_!"

"Later."

Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone. Maybe she wasn't alone, maybe her friends did understand. 'I better get my stuff together, InuYasha should be back soon.' She hurried around the room trying to find her new bikini top she bought with Sango the other day and her board shorts. Kagome hurriedly put them on, put her other clothes on top and then started the impossible search for her sandals. When she finally found them, she put them on, grabbed the rest of her stuff, and ran downstairs.

"Mom, where's the keys to the shed?" Kagome yelled into the kitchen.

"By the lamp!" her mother hollered back.

"Thanks!" Kagome shouted as she took the guys and walked outside towards the shed. She opened it up and pulled out her surfboard. She locked the shed back up and started to laugh. When she walked in, her mother looked at her liked she was crazy.

"What're you laughin' about?"

"Nothin' mama. Just the fact that Sango is the only one that knows I can surf and vice versa." she laughed.

"That is funny." Kat laughed with her daughter, "That boy certainly will be surprised."

Kagome cringed as her mother said 'that boy'. "Mama, can you please like him? Please? Miroku was just mad last night, he's been Inu's best friend since third grade, he's a good guy."

"Kagome, I really don't care, as long as you're happy and he treats you right."

"Thank you mama." Kagome said as she embraced her mother. She heard a honk and looked up at her mom. "He's here. Would you like to meet him?"

"I would love to formally meet him." Kat laughed.

Kagome leaped over to the door when she heard him knock. She opened it and saw his hand up in the air, about to knock again.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha smiled.

"Hi Inu." She responded happily, "You wanna meet my mom?"

"It's about damn time I get to see your mom!" he laughed and hugged her.

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry! Mom, InuYasha, InuYasha, Mom." Kagome introduced.

"Hey! You're the lady always asking me about band and 'secretly' taking pictures of me!" InuYasha yelled at Kat.

"Yep, that would be me." Kat smiled. "It's nice to finally talk to you and not have to get a picture for my daughter."

"MOM!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha smirked and looked over at his scarlet girlfriend. "So how many pictures do you have of me Kagome?"

"Not many..." Kagome stuttered.

"About twelve." Her mother replied.

"Okay, we gotta go now! Love you, see you later!" Kagome rushed. She ave her mother a kiss and dragged InuYasha out the door along with her stuff and board.

"Twelve hmm?" he laughed.

"Shut it. Now where can I put this?" she asked gesturing towards her board.

"Put it in the back. Who's is it?"

"Mine." Kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She swiftly put her board in the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nice. How long?" InuYasha asked, impressed.

"6 ft. Been surfin' with Sango since about fifth grade." she responded automatically, people asked a lot.

"Sweet. Which beach are we going to?" He asked, flipping through his CD'S for something interesting.

"Huntington, maybe Bolsa Chica later on depending on waves. You surf?" she asked, also looking through his CD'S.

"A little, not as long as you though. Me and Roku started sophomore year I think." he replied.

"Cool. Found one." Kagome commented as she handed InuYasha the CD.

"No Doubt? Never pegged you for a No Doubt lover."

"And I never pegged you for one that moans in their sleep and bitches at their brother like a girl, but you don't see me sayin' shit." she smiled.

InuYasha grumbled about some stupid little thing, like always, while putting the CD in.

It started up and Kagome started to sing along with 'Just a Girl.'

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? This world is forcing me to hold your hand!"

'Wow, she has a really nice voice.' InuYasha thought as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

"'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me. Don't let me out of your sight. I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite so don't let me have any rights. Oh...I've had it up to here!"

Kagome continued to sing and laugh as InuYasha silently mouthed the words. After awhile she felt sorry for him and put in the 'Rise Against' CD.

"Now it's your turn to sing." she smirked, "And don't even think about saying you can't cause I've heard you before."

"Fine." he half smirked back, "Be prepared to be blown away!"

The song started and, as promised, InuYasha began to sing:

"Warm yourself by the fire, son, and the morning will come soon. I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew. Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust, we had a place that we could call home, and a life no one could touch."

Kagome loved the sound of his voice, just the raw power in it gave her goosebumps.

"Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, you will let me down, down, down!" he continued until the song was over. The two momentarily looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, we're here." InuYasha stated, about to get out of the car. Kagome gently reached her hand out and grabbed his to pull him back in.

"Look at me." she said simply. He obeyed and looked directly in her eyes knowing now would be a bad time to smart off. "I want to talk to Miroku alone okay? That means go hang out with everyone else for awhile."

"Okay, if you need me just holler alright?"

"Thank you. Can you take my board and stuff please?"

"Sure." InuYasha replied while giving her a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her stuff and took off towards their friends. Kagome sighed, got out of the car and started to make her way over towards Miroku.

"And what do you have to say to explain yourself?" he asked arrogantly.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she responded icily, "what were you thinking saying something like that to my mother?! Did InuYasha knock your head one too many times or what? You knew how she would act and automatically take your side!"

"That was the point."

"Stop being such an ass."

"I'm just trying to protect you, you ungrateful bitch!" Miroku yelled.

"From what Miroku?! If I'm making a mistake you have to let me! I'm not a little girl anymore! You can't protect me forever! I'm leaving in two days you moron! I don't want to leave on bad terms!" Kagome screamed back.

"Wait, what?" Miroku asked, anger instantly draining away, "I thought you were leaving next week!"

"Nope, mom got an earlier flight for me cause band camp starts Monday. I just didn't want anyone to know. Please don't tell anyone, Inu already knows and I'm telling Sango today along with some other things." Kagome began to blush and looked away.

Miroku knew automatically what happened the previous night, "Kagome! You didn't! You've been together four days! That's counting today! Oh my poor little sister!" Miroku exclaimed about to embrace Kagome until he saw the irritated look on her face. "Sorry, not funny."

"Okay, now go be best friends with Inu again. I love you Roku."

"Fine. I'll forget about last night and everything that happened as long as you're happy. I love you too Kags." he said as he hugged her tightly. "Now lets go have fun!"

The two siblings laughed and ran towards the rest of their friends. Miroku saw InuYasha and walked right up to him. "Sorry man. Friends again?" Miroku asked.

"Fer sure dude. I missed ya." the two shook hands and laughed.

"Okay girls, lets go get dressed. Without the boys." Sango said eying the guys. The girls giggled and walked off towards the bathrooms.

"So, InuYasha. My sister told me about last night, so it is my job as the older brother to give you the third degree." Miroku smirked at InuYasha.

"Oh shit..." InuYasha responded as they laughed at him.

"It's okay, I personally don't want to know about my sister's sex life so all I'm gonna say is you better be good to her."

"Okay man. Deal." InuYasha said as his blush slowly started to fade.

* * *

"So spill Kagome! What happened?!" Sango yelled excitedly at Kagome. The other girls all nodded anxiously in agreement. 

"What's makes you think something happened Sango dear?" Kagome asked innocently, trying her hardest to piss them all off.

"Out with it now or I'll force it out of you and tell Miroku." Sango said meaning to end all discussion, little did she know...

"Miroku already knows about what happened." Kagome responded triumphantly.

"Oh my gosh! What did he say? How did he respond?" Sango asked mischievously, Kagome of course missed this little fact.

"Well, at first he was pissed and said he was gonna kick InuYasha's ass, but then he said as long as I was happy and he didn't force himself on me, it was fine." Kagome responded and then turned fully to Sango. Her smile instantly dropped and was replaced by a death glare, "Damn you...you fuckin' tricked me!"

"So, you guys had sex?" Rin asked cautiously.

"Yes, we had sex, happy Sango?" Kagome mumbled bitterly.

"I don't care about that. All I wanna know is was he any good?" Sango responded with a chuckle. By the dopey look on Kagome's face, she already knew the answer before she even said anything.

"Yes..."she said dreamily.

"You're such a loser!" Sango laughed.

"Oh whatever whore, let's go show these boys how to surf, yeah?" Kagome chuckled back.

"Your on."

* * *

"Ho-ly shit..." Miroku murmured as the girls came walking out, Kagome and Sango leading with surfboards in hand. 

"That is so fucking hot dude..." InuYasha responded to Miroku's thoughts.

Kagome came walking out with a black bikini top with blue lips and a white skull dripping blue blood on the bottom right side. She was wearing black board shorts with a blue stripe going up each side. Her board itself was white with aqua sun patterns on the sides. Sango on the other was wearing pretty much the same thing except for in red. Her board was white with pink plumerias all over. Together, they looked gorgeous with their confident gazes, both knowing full well that everyone was looking their way.

"And why none of them are popular, I will never know..." Kouga smiled while looking longingly at his girlfriend.

Ayame was wearing a green camo bikini with a volleyball under her left arm. Rin was wearing a funky orange and purple striped bikini with a soccer ball under her arm.

"Ready boys?" the girls all asked.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go Kags!" InuYasha yelled while grabbing his white board with crimson scratch marks going down it.

"C'mon San!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she took off running towards the water.

"Roku! Hurry it up!" Sango yelled while she also took off towards the water.

"Later guys!" Miroku hollered as he raced after the first three.

When Kagome and the rest hit the water, they all started to paddle towards the deeper waters where they could catch some nice waves.

As they all bs'ed out on their boards, InuYasha was the first to notice the nice set of waves coming in.

"Seconds mine!" Sango yelled as she started to paddle when the first passed.

"Fourths mine!" Kagome hollered while watching Sango catch the second. The fourth started to come and she started to paddle hard. Right before the wave passed, she pushed herself up and positioned herself so that she wouldn't fall. Kagome pulled her board up and over the wave towards the end of her ride and jumped high into the air and off her board. She was laughing when she came up above the water because of the looks on both boys faces, clearly impressed with her and Sango.

"That was so awesome!" Miroku yelled towards the girls.

"Screw that! You guys kick ass!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped off his board and paddled towards Kagome to give her a huge hug. They both laughed and Kagome took the opportunity to shove his head under the water. InuYasha came up with a look of pure astonishment on his face. He quickly got rid of it and replaced it with one of arrogance. Kagome saw his smirk and her smile dropped. She took off as fast as she could while InuYasha chased after her.

"Yo! Inu! Knock it off! Me and you are gonna catch a ride then we're all goin' in!" Miroku yelled over to the two.

"Alright!" he replied as he started to swim over towards his drifting board.

About half an hour later, the four swam back in to play some volleyball with the others.

"Captains!" Kagome called to the boys, "Raise your hands now!"

Both InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's hands shot up simultaneously.

"I guess it's you two then, pick your teams." Kagome sighed, knowing what was going to happen already. She knew how the boys would divide up and how the girls would follow.

"I pick Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled incredulously. He couldn't believe his brother would do that!

"You heard me, I choose Kagome." Sesshomaru said with finality.

"Whatever, I could care less." Kagome said as she walked over to Sesshomaru, "Thanks Shomo." she then mumbled to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"No problem." he whispered back.

"Fine. I pick Miroku." InuYasha said. Miroku walked over to his best friend.

"Sango." Sesshomaru said.

"Dude! What the hell man?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru with a pout.

"Ayame." InuYasha picked.

"Now wait a second mutt!" Kouga started as Ayame started to walk over to InuYasha.

"You picked our girls, so we're takin' yours. Plain and simple."

"So the teams are agreed then?" Kagome sighed, "Rin, you go over there, Kouga, over here. Done, let's do this."

"Fine." InuYasha said, "Be prepared to lose."

"Whatever you say dog boy." Kagome called over her shoulder.

"Stop giving me dog names!" InuYasha yelled in frustration.

By the end of the day, they had determined that InuYasha's team sucked at teamwork, so causing Shomo's team to win. Same for football and soccer as well.

"That's no fair! You guys cheated!" InuYasha yelled at his brother.

"Not another temper tantrum," Kagome sighed, " Listen Inu, it's fine that you suck at sports, really! You just have to prove yourself tomorrow at AX! That's all that matters. Speaking of which, what are you cosplaying as?"

"Cos-whatting?" InuYasha questioned.

"Cosplaying. You know, dressing up?" Kagome said ecstatically, "I'm cosplaying as a Gryffindor school girl, preferably Hermione, from Harry Potter."

"I'm a Ravenclaw school girl." Sango beamed.

"And I'm a Slytherin school girl." Rin chimed.

"I'm gonna be someone from Bleach." Ayame stated.

"And you InuYasha, shall make a hot Sora, while Miroku will be Roxas, Shomo shall be Axel, and Kouga will be...Renji!" Kagome yelled.

"Whoop-de-doo Basil..." InuYasha replied sullenly.

"C'mon Inu!" Kagome pleaded, "It's gonna be a lot of fun! Really!"

"I already promised I'd go so don't start." he replied.

"Yay!" Kagome yelled while doing a happy dance around InuYasha and the gang.

"How bad can it be?" InuYasha questioned the guys.

* * *

"What the fuck did I get myself into?!" InuYasha yelled horror-stricken. 

"What are you talking about?! This is friggin' awesome!" Kagome squealed.

"AX! WOOT WOOT!" Sango yelled.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said.

"Hmm?"

"PYA WOOT!"

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that! PEANUT BUTTER!" Sango laughed.

"#5! S.O.A.S.!" Kagome busted up laughing as well.

"I don't get it..." InuYasha said to Miroku.

"Me neither man, me neither." Miroku sighed, "By the way, where did the other four go?"

"Somewhere together, whatever. Let's go have fun! Man-Faye, here we come!" Kagome yelled.

They walked over towards the doors and into the air conditioned convention center.

"Long Beach so kicks ass dude." Sango mumbled to Kagome.

"Oh hell yeah." Kagome mumbled back, "Which first, artist alley or the exhibit hall?"

"Artist alley for sure or else I'll spend all my money in the exhibit hall first." Sango replied.

"Deal. Boys, let's go!" Kagome said as they started to walk towards the artist alley.

They found a whole bunch of neat stuff and bought tons, mostly Ouran High School Host Club, Air Gear, Kingdom Hearts, and vampire stuff. Kagome and Sango were now ready for the exhibit hall (squeals ).

"Better than last year dude, better than last year." Kagome sighed as she looked on in contentment.

"Totally man." Sango replied.

Two hours later, the girls were ready to go cosplay surfing.

"Cosplay surfing? What in the world is that?" InuYasha asked perplexed.

"Basically people watching except for so much better!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inu's arm, "We'll meet up at four and then do final rounds and be gone by six, yeah?"

"Yep, see ya in two hours!" Sango yelled over her shoulder.

"So, anyone in particular you're looking for?" InuYasha asked casually.

"Yep, a Sora sexier than you, don't think it's gonna happen though." Kagome said with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a keyblade over somebody's shoulder. "Wait a second!" Kagome continued as she ran towards the other Sora. "Hey! Sora guy! Wait up!"

"Hmm?" he said as he turned around.

"Yo! Can I take a pic?" she asked holding up her camera to show him.

"Only if you're in it with me." he smirked.

"Ok." Kagome said with a grin. She asked a chick standing next to her to take a picture.

"No prob." she responded.

Kagome ran over towards the Sora and put one arm around his neck and her leg around his waist. Her other hand was in a waving gesture, both people beaming. The girl took the picture as others started to crowd around them taking pictures as well. They eventually let go of each other and he looked down at her.

"The name's Matt. And your's?"

"Kagome." she responded.

"Here's my number, I live in Ringgold, Georgia. Gimme a call." he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Dude! No way! I'm moving there tomorrow!" Kagome yelled in astonishment.

"Sweet, maybe we'll be on the same plane." Matt replied, "Well, I gotta get back to my friends, later."

"Later!" she yelled before back over to a fuming InuYasha.

"And what was that about?" he seethed.

"Oh nothin'. Just a stupid guy flirting. Not interested." Kagome said as she kissed Inu lightly on the lips.

"Ok I guess. I'll leave it alone." InuYasha replied.

* * *

"So Sango, how are you holdin' up?" Miroku asked Sango after about an hour and a half. 

"With what?" Sango questioned.

"With Kagome leaving tomorrow." He replied casually.

"WHAT?! I thought she was leaving in a week!" Sango yelled.

"Oh no, did she not tell tell you yet?" Miroku blanched.

"NO!" Sango screamed, "That's it! We're finding them now!"

"Oh shit..." Miroku mumbled, "Well, there they are Sango dearest." he said a little louder.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she charged over to her friend.

"What happened Sango?" Kagome asked, genuinely concerned.

"What happened is that you didn't tell me that you were leaving tomorrow!" she replied.

"I didn't want to upset you Sango. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"Did the others all know?"

"What?"

"Did the others know?" Sango reiterated.

Kagome just nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Sango asked, now in tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Kagome replied while taking Sango in her arms.

"Next time you need to tell me about something like this." Sango sobbed. "Tonight me, you, and Rin are going to see Sweeney Todd, ok? Then you can go to Inu's. Deal?"

"Ok." Kagome replied.

They all had fun after that all the way up until they left and the girls went to the movies.

"Dude! That movie was awesome!" Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulder. They both began to sing, "I feeeeel yooouuuuu, Johaaaaannnnnaaaaa!!!"

"Oh god, not again!" Sango yelled in exasperation.

"Ok, so you guys are for sure coming to the airport with me tomorrow, right?" Kagome suddenly said, sobering them all up.

"For sure." Sango said.

"Most def'." Rin replied.

"Good. Love you guys, but Inu's waitin', gotta go." Kagome said as she smiled and hugged them both. She took off running towards InuYasha's car and hopped in the front seat.

"Kagome! Wait!" she heard Rin yell.

She turned and looked out the window just in time to see her friends throw something at her.

"Use protection!" Rin yelled at her as the condoms hit Kagome in the face.

"Strawberry flavored condoms." Kagome laughed and gave them to InuYasha.

"Thanks girls!" he yelled out the window as they took off, both laughing.

"Well I guess tonight will be interesting then huh?" Kagome asked.

"You bet."

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to InuYasha's light snoring. She sighed contentedly and looked at the alarm clock. 

'Three hours before I have to leave for LAX...' she thought as she looked back at her boyfriend's adorable face. 'Do I really have to leave? What if I just don't show up at the airport? Your mom will kick your ass, that's what'll happen...'

InuYasha started to stir as a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. She quickly wiped it away as InuYasha opened his eyes.

"Mornin'..." he mumbled giving Kagome a kiss on her forehead. "Wanna go get some breakfast at Athenian's?"

"Actually, I was thinking about going to Keno's, but Athenian's sounds good as long as we can invite Sango, Roku, Rin, and Shomo."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Go ahead and use the shower in here. I'll wait for you to get out." InuYasha said as he sat up and stretched.

"Or you could just come in with me..." Kagome replied suggestively with a wink. "C'mon, this'll be the last time for awhile considering our agreement last night."

"Well, I suppose it'll be okay." InuYasha responded with a sad smile as he followed her into the bathroom.

&Flashback&

"Listen Inu..." Kagome said shakily sitting up. "About me moving, I don't think it's fair to you that you have stay with someone 2400 miles away. I know you'd be faithful and that's what makes me sad."

"I'm not quite followin' you here." InuYasha replied confusedly.

"All I'm saying is after tomorrow we should break this off for awhile until after I graduate and then if we still wanna be together, then we can meet up somewhere on June 19, 2010."

"June 19th? Oh, the day I asked you out, huh?"

"Exactly. Where should we meet though?" Kagome asked.

"At the exact same place we first met." InuYasha said with a discreet smile.

"In my brothers car?" Kagome questioned.

"Wait, when did I meet you in your brothers car?" he asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Umm, hello? When you guys took me and Sango to the movies in sixth grade?"

"Well, if you wanna get all technical-"

"If I wanna get all technical then I'd say when you were my first grade buddy reader, but why would you remember that?" Kagome said with a sigh. She then smiled, "How about right outside the Krikorian with all the fountains and everything? That's where me and Sango decided to do a documentary on how stupid my brother and his friends could be."  
"What the hell were we doin' that was so stupid?"

"You were riding on your skateboard on the edge of the fountain where it was wet and you were all surprised when you slipped and fell in. You just came up laughing though and hugged some chick and made her real mad. She slapped you and called you an idiotic jerk-off and left. I think you were a sophomore, yeah, you had to be, cause I was in seventh grade. I thought it was pretty funny."

"Ah, that would've been Hannah, my girlfriend at the time. She was a real clingy bitch and refused to leave whenever I broke up with her, so that's the only thing I could think of, get her to break up with me. Fun times. You have an insanely good memory by the way. Alright, the fountain then, how about 6 o'clock. Deal?"

"Deal," Kagome agreed. The whole time they were talking, she couldn't help but think that he was taking this all too lightly. She sighed and hugged InuYasha tightly.

"What's wrong Kags? Did I do somethin' I shouldn't have?" InuYasha asked, concern highly evident in his voice.

"It's just that it seems that you're taking this all a little too nonchalantly. Does this not matter to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all! I'm gonna miss you so much, but if this is what you want, I'm not gonna force anything on you, especially considering I'm the only guy you've been with and you're only fourteen. Whenever you come out and visit, maybe we'll see each other at my work or something. I'm getting a job over at that new Target soon, so stop by whenever you want." InuYasha explained, "Besides, if we do decide to get back together, we'll love each other even more. Plus, you'll know that I'm the best."

"So modest InuYasha." Kagome responded with a giggle, "Well, I guess it's decided then, fountain, June 19th, 2010 at 6 o'clock."

"I'm gonna miss you a lot Kags." he muttered into her hair.  
"I'm gonna miss you too InuYasha." Kagome mumbled before bringing him in for another kiss.

&End Flashback&

"Well, I suppose we should get going if we're going to meet them before nine." Kagome said while pulling her shirt on over her head.

"We'll make it, don't worry." InuYasha replied giving Kagome a quick peck on the cheek, "Let's get going though, yeah?"

"Okay, I'm ready now anyways."

And with that, Kagome and InuYasha rushed down the stairway and out the door to meet up with their friends for one last time before Kagome left.

About ten minutes into eating breakfast, Kagome's grandmother called her.

"Hey Mee-mah, what's up?"

"_You are surprisingly. I was just called you make sure you were up and at 'em. I don't care if your friends take you to the airport, just come and say bye to everyone over here first and get you're stuff_."

"Alright Mee-mah, let us finish up breakfast and then we'll be right over."

"_Love you babe_."

"Love you too." Kagome said the hung up the phone.

"We got to hurry up cause my flight leaves in four hours and I have to get all my stuff then we gotta try and drive through the traffic and get through security and everything." she said taking a big bite of her omelette before throwing the rest away. They all nodded in understanding and quickly finished eating as well.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave Kagome?" Sango sobbed as her best friend was about to go get in line to board her plane. 

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm so sorry Sango, everyone. I love you all so much. You guys all know that I wouldn't leave unless I absolutely had to." Kagome replied, also crying, something she didn't do often.

"_Final boarding call for Flight 726 to Atlanta, Georgia. I repeat, final boarding call for Flight 726 to Atlanta, Georgia_."

"Damn! Not already!" Kagome sobbed, she didn't have enough time! "Okay, I love you guys very much and I'll call as soon as I land, alright?"

She went around and hugged everyone and took InuYasha's hand as he lead her up to the gate.

"I love you, you know. I always will." InuYasha said looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Don't say that, it'll only make it harder when I see you with someone else." Kagome said with a humorless laugh.

"Kagome-"

"Just try and find someone else okay? I do love you too though. I'm going to try and find some other guys too, so you can date. It's okay InuYasha. Don't forget to meet me though okay?"

"Alright. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with one final kiss, Kagome walked through gate, leaving her family and friends behind.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I was out visiting my family and friends in California for two weeks and then came back and school started up again. &sigh& School...I hate school with a fiery passion, especially band and the band director from hell, the dick he is. His character should be coming in next chapter. 

Anyways, I still need people to submit profiles for Kagome's friends. The general idea was in the last chapter so take a look at that. Thank you to **Kagome126** who submitted her character Ayumi the drummer. Keep it up people! I want some reviews here! I really want to get to 20 reviews sometime soon, that would be really nice! Thanks a lot! REVIEW!!

love yours truly,

still experimenting with pen names (I have a pretty good idea what I want now though :)


	6. Major AN

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. So basically, this story is on hold indefinitely, meaning I don't know if I'll ever pick it back up. I had 12 chapters written up on my computer, just itching to be put up, but my stupid friend was mad at me for something incredibly asinine and deleted it, all of it. I was so pissed off because that was basically the rest of the story all the way up until Kagome started her senior year.

Here's the deal, I doubt I'll write anymore for this so don't get your hopes up. I have officially lost all inspiration for this story and have moved on to better things. I'll keep it up, but I'm not going to add anything to it. Thanks so much to my readers and I am very sorry for this!

Yours truly,

Riley-the-Sadist848


End file.
